


The Real Tooth Fairy

by things_that_matter



Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [30]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Intimacy, M/M, Tooth Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter
Summary: When Ollie finds out the truth about the tooth fairy, will it mark the end of childhood?
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	The Real Tooth Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Though it is written in third person, this story is told from Ollie’s point of view. Therefore, it is written in a childlike manner. As I wrote this, I thought of it as perhaps a writing assignment Ollie had at school.

Ollie was worried. Ollie was very worried. He had a loose tooth. Ollie had lost two teeth before, but it never got any easier. People can tell you it’s normal, but when a perfectly good part of your body just falls off for no reason, Ollie found it upsetting every single time. So far, he had lost his two bottom center teeth. The first one got so loose that it finally fell out in a piece of ravioli. The second one had gotten so loose that he could just puff air through his teeth to make it wiggle. He thought it was funny, but his brother didn’t. His brother is weird like that sometimes, but he is still a super cool big brother. Finally, when he least expected it, that tooth fell out in some pudding. And now, Ollie stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, wiggling his third loose tooth on the bottom. It was more wriggly than either of the first two had been, but it still hasn’t fallen out. This tooth is harder to get along with than the first two had been. It hurt him when he had to eat anything hard. Or anything chewy. Or even anything soft, really. Last night during dinner, he had whined all throughout the meal because his tooth was so sore, and he couldn’t even eat any of the chocolate cake that Oliver had made even though it was his most favorite dessert in the whole entire United States. And then things got way worse, because Oliver said the meanest thing he’d ever said to Ollie. Oliver is kind of like this third loose tooth. He’s a little bit harder to get along with than Elio is, but Ollie has not ever thought Oliver was mean until he said what he said to him last night after dinner. Oliver told him, “If that tooth doesn’t come out soon, I will pull it for you.” 

Ollie had been shocked. Who would ever do such a thing? So now, Ollie was afraid. Ollie has been in the bathroom all morning wiggling his tooth. He wiggled it until the tissue paper he was using started to turn pink with...BLOOD. If there is one thing Ollie hates more than making his brother mad, it is BLOOD. So, Ollie gave up on pulling the tooth himself. He decided to go talk to Oliver.

“Oliver,” Ollie said while Oliver was clicking on his computer. “I don’t want you to pull my tooth.” 

Oliver looked at Ollie like he didn’t know what he was talking about. He acted like he had never even said that mean thing last night after dinner. “I’m not going to pull your tooth,” Oliver said. And Ollie felt better. He started to think his problem was solved. But when he started to walk away, Oliver said the mean thing AGAIN. He said, “Unless it won’t come out on its own and keeps bothering you.” 

Ollie decided to go talk to Elio. “Elio,” Ollie said to Elio while he was doing his homework which isn’t real homework because Elio studies music. So really Elio was listening to music on his headphones.   


Elio is a super cool big brother so he listened even though he thought Ollie interrupted him which he did not do. “Elio, Oliver wants to pull my tooth but I don’t want him to.” 

“Why not?” Elio wanted to know. And Ollie thought this was about the silliest question he had ever heard in his whole life. 

“Because it would hurt,” Ollie explained. 

“But, it already hurts,” Elio said. Sometimes Elio didn’t really remember being a kid, Ollie decided. 

So Ollie went back to the bathroom and wiggled his tooth some more. He wiggled it and wiggle it and wiggled it some more. But, it wouldn’t come out. His tooth got so loose that he could turn it all the way around backwards and he thought that was kind of funny. But, Elio didn’t. That night at dinner, Ollie could only eat his soup. Oliver kept looking at Ollie all throughout dinner in this way that made Ollie feel like he was going to come over and pull out his tooth at any moment and Ollie started to feel really upset. So Ollie went back to the bathroom and wiggled some more.   
  
And then, Oliver did the meanest thing he had ever done! Oliver came into the bathroom and said, “Can I see your tooth?” And Ollie said, “NO!” and Oliver said, “I just only want to look at your tooth.”   


Ollie said, “No you want to pull my tooth out of my mouth!”   


But Oliver promised, “Ollie, I won’t pull your tooth I PROMISE. I just want to feel how wiggly it is.” Well as you probably already know this was a LIE. Ollie let Oliver wiggle his tooth, but when Oliver’s hand touched his tooth, Ollie got scared and he pulled his head back away from Oliver.   


Then Oliver kept saying, “Ollie, Ollie don’t cry. Listen to me.” And Ollie wouldn’t listen because he was still so afraid that Oliver would pull his tooth so he ran to find his brother. He ran and hid behind his brother and said, “Elio don’t let Oliver pull my tooth!!!” And Oliver came in and said, “Ollie calm down, stop” and those kinds of things.   


And then Ollie saw something in Oliver’s hand. It looked like a little white pebble. Ollie tried to wiggle his tooth with his tongue and it was gone. And that’s how he realized that Oliver had pulled his tooth. Ollie was very angry because Oliver had promised he would not pull his tooth but there was Ollie’s tooth in Oliver’s hand. 

So then Oliver told Ollie the silliest thing. He said that the tooth just came out on its own when Ollie jerked his head away. 

Ollie forgave Oliver, but they would never agree about what happened even though they talked about it at bedtime for five nights in a row. 

But that is not what this story is about. This story is about what happened after Oliver evilly pulled out Ollie’s tooth after he had promised not to. 

Suddenly Ollie’s brother reminded him of something. Elio said, “Don’t forget to put it under your pillow tonight.” And Ollie felt a little better then. He walked over to Oliver and held out his hand and said, “Give it.” Oliver thought that was a little bit rude but he gave Ollie his tooth back and that night he put it under his pillow. And then he went to sleep like always. 

And in middle of the night, Ollie woke up because he felt his pillow move a little bit. He was afraid to open his eyes because he didn’t know if he saw the tooth fairy if she might get mad and then not leave him any money or make his tooth into one of the stars of the night sky. So he closed his eyes real tight like you do when you want to pretend to be asleep. 

And then he felt the tooth fairy sit on his bed and brush his hair off his forehead exactly like his brother always did. And Ollie noticed the tooth fairy felt heavy like a normal sized person. Ollie always thought she would be little like Tinkerbell. So he had to know. He just had to.

So he opened his eyes and you won’t believe what he saw. It was not the tooth fairy. It was just Elio!!

Ollie said, “Elio did you just steal my tooth?” He was worried that he wouldn’t get paid if Elio stole his tooth but then Ollie saw some cash in Elio’s hand and he got really confused. 

Then Elio said these exact words. “Ollie, I think you’re old enough to know this by now. But the tooth fairy is me.” 

And Ollie was confused because he was still really sleepy so Elio said it again. “Ollie, I’m the tooth fairy. 

And that is the story of how Ollie found out that his brother was the tooth fairy. Even though he isn’t a very good tooth fairy because when Ollie lost his second tooth, he forgot to come the first night and Ollie had to leave his tooth under his pillow another night. If the tooth fairy has ever done that to you please try to forgive him because he really is a super cool big brother other than that. 


End file.
